


Love Bites ( A Vampires kiss)

by Micha1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha1984/pseuds/Micha1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Gryffindor nature strikes again  when he rushes in to save Severus from immanent death. only  to wake in the infirmary weeks later bound to a livid potions master who informs harry that he is now a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the complete first part of the vampires kiss series that i posted on fanfiction back in 2005 under the penname botonchan

Harry woke up to the feeling of his blood running cold while a potion trickled down his slender almost feminine throat. As he started to drift back into the blanketed bliss that was sleep he heard a voice off to his left.  
"POTTER! OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU MUST STAY AWAKE! DO YOU HEAR ME, MISTER POTTER!"  
'Oh no...Not him, please, anyone but him,' Harry thought as he struggled to stay awake.  
"Harry, please open your eyes. Professor Snape and I need to have a word with you my dear boy."  
Reluctantly, Harry opened his eyes to meet those of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What scared Harry though was that the usual twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was absent. Such a thing never seemed to bode well and Harry instinctively knew that the conversation he was about to have would be a serious one.  
"What is it, Professor?" Harry hoped that the potions master didn't hear the trepidation in his voice.  
"I think that this can wait until we get up to my office, Harry," the headmaster was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, the school's medi-wizard.  
"Albus, you can't be serious! He can't possibly leave the hospital wing so soon! The boy has just woken up after being in a coma for three full weeks!"  
Harry's eyes widened, 'Wait, I've been unconscious for three weeks?' He thought he must have misheard and was about to ask for an explanation when he caught sight of his potions Professor's scowling visage. 'Maybe I'll just wait for Dumbledore to explain. He usually gets around to it...eventually.'  
"Calm down, Poppy dear. I assure you this is in his best interest. I promise he shall be retuned to the hospital wing in one piece, just as soon as Severus and I have had a small chat with him." Seeing the look of determination on Albus' face the nurse knew it was pointless to prolong the argument.  
She shook her head and sighed, "Fine, Albus but I want him back here at the first sign of any fatigue." With a final glare she stalked towards her office muttering under her breath about interfering headmasters.  
A few minutes later, Harry was dressed and following Professors Snape and Dumbledore to the landing with the stone gargoyles where the headmaster's office was located. The gargoyles sprang aside upon hearing the password (Sugar quill) to reveal the revolving stair case that led to Dumbledore's office. Once inside the headmaster offered his usual lemon drop to his guests who both declined, Snape with a none to polite scowl and a snapped "no" while Harry merely shook his head in refusal.  
"Very well," Albus finally began, "Harry this may seem an odd thing to ask however please humour me in answering it. What is the last thing you remember clearly?"  
Harry frowned, 'why is he looking at me so intently and why the bloody hell is my neck so stiff?'  
"Well Sir, I remember learning to make a hair growth potion in potions on Friday. After that everything's kind of a blur. I'm sorry," Harry apologised feeling guilty when he saw the look of disappointment on both professors faces. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir, might I ask why I woke up in the hospital wing, and what was that potion Professor Snape was giving me when I woke up?" Harry inquired.  
"Well, the potion Severus was administering to you when you awoke is called ju due toxin."  
Harry looked puzzled and asked, "Where have I heard that name before?"  
At the answering growl both professor Dumbledore and Harry looked over at Snape in question.  
"You should know that name very well, Mister Potter, as you have an essay due next week on that very potion and its effects on the body."  
It all started to come back to Harry. He had gone on a Hogsmeade weekend with Ron and Hermione and had split from the group to go replenish some of his potions ingredients when he had seen Snape being attacked.  
FLASHBACK  
"Oh my God, that poor man! He's being attacked," a woman screamed off to Harry's right. Harry looked over and saw two men attacking a third. While the man was holding his own, Harry could see another man approaching the outnumbered victim from behind. Without even thinking about it, Harry pulled out his wand and ran to aid the unknown man, since it didn't seem to him that anyone else was eager to help him.  
It wasn't until he reached the battling men that Harry saw the man being attacked was his potions Professor. Harry tripped one of the attackers with a spell as the man tried to stab Snape. Once, Harry might have been tempted to simply let Snape alone. However Harry had seen enough death in his short life and was determined to stop this if it was the last thing he did! As he lunged in to stun the attacker he felt a sharp blow to the head followed by an intense burning searing pain in his neck before all went black…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Master Snape

Albus could see by the look on the boy's face that he was beginning to remember the things that had landed him in the hospital wing three weeks ago.

"Do you remember what happened to you now, Potter?" Severus Snape demanded smugly.

"Yes, Sir, but only just. That must have been quite some bump I received to have landed me with Madam Pomfrey for three whole weeks." Harry explained in an attempt to joke his tension away. The truth was that he was scared and the way Snape was staring at him was only making his agitation grow. Then Harry remembered something he had written in his potions essay about the Ju due toxin.

"Professor Snape why were you giving me the Ju due toxin potion? I mean, when I was doing research on its properties and effects, I read that this potion takes three weeks to make, and that it must be brewed using only fresh boomslang roots."

"Make your point, Potter! I grow bored with your very presence as we speak!" the potions master ground out at his least favorite student.

"I was just saying that I remember reading that the potion in question is used for two reasons 1. To sustain fledgling vampires until they heal enough to hunt. 2. To numb the pain of a newborn vampire until the turning is complete." Harry recited what he had read all those weeks ago.

"Very good, Mister Potter, you seem to have done your own work for a change instead of relying on Miss Granger to do it for you. I must ask you though why did you interfere in matters that were none of your concern?"

Harry looked at the man in disbelief, "if you are referring to my helping you in Hogsmeade, I did so because you looked like you could have used some, help I mean."

"Well I did not want your help, Potter and I promise you that once you find out why I gave you that potion, you will wish that you hadn't offered your help so freely," the potion's Professor burst bitter laughter as he collapsed into the chair next to Harry.

"Severus, that is quite enough. What Harry needs is an explanation, not the sound of your laughter in ringing in his ears," Albus reprimanded.

"Oh and just how do you suppose I start off Albus?" Severus snarled,"Do I say, 'Harry I hate you, you are the bane of my very existence, however, because of your unnecessary attempt to save my life you are now a vampire and because I was forced to kill your creator I am now your master.'"

Severus stopped abruptly when he realised what he'd just said at the same time as Harry cried out, "YOU ARE MY WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

The potions master glared at his employer with every ounce of anger and loathing he possessed. Had Dumbledore been a normal person he would have wet himself or at least shown a little fear. However, Albus Dumbledore was well, Albus Dumbledore and so all that met Severus' gaze was that damnable twinkle the man was so well known for.

"My dear boy, I am not asking you to tell him everything as of yet, but he does need to know the basics," Albus explained as patiently and calmly as ever, which only irritated Snape more. Harry just stared at the two in disbelief.

"Excuse me professors but, WOULD ONE OF YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON…" Harry stopped yelling once he noticed he was doing so. "Sorry professors, it's just that you were carrying on a conversation concerning me like I wasn't even in the room and, well, the Dursleys ignore me quite enough thanks." The Gryffindor huffed.

"Oh, now let's all feel sorry for the Golden Boy of the wizarding world because no one in his household will give him their complete and total attention," Snape bit out though clenched teeth.

"Severus, the boy needs understanding now more then ever before. So please no snide remarks about him or his upbringing," Albus gave the potions master his 'if you don't do as I say, I'll be very disappointed in you' look.

"Very well, Headmaster." Snape sighed in resignation. He turned sideways in his chair to face his most hated student. "Potter I am about to tell you a story, one which I have never told before and as such you are not to interrupt me. There will be plenty of time for your inane questions after the tale has told. Also, you are not to tell anyone of what has been discussed in this office today or I will use your innards as potions ingredients. Is this clear, Mister Potter?"

"Yes, Professor Snape, sir." Harry answered grudgingly.

' _The only way I would tell anyone would be if it were absolutely necessary. Even then I would only tell Ron and Hermione. As it is I already have a few secrets not even they know about…'_

"Potter, pay attention will you!" Harry looked up to see Snape glaring at him. Seeing that he now had Harry's full attention, Snape began, "As I was saying, the day you saw me in Hogsmeade, I was battling vampires. They were not average vampires, they were of the Julius clan and they have the ability to walk in the sunlight. Furthermore, they don't have to kill or turn the prey from which they drink."

Snape paused then and rubbed his neck in an attempt to ease the building tension that was beating at his skull. Deciding it was useless he gave up on relaxing and continued on with his story.

"I was, unfortunately, losing that battle when you came upon us. They lost interest in killing me and went after you. By the time I realized what was happening you had already been drained of most of your blood by one of the two vampires who had originally attacked me. The fight that ensued is a blur to me but somehow I managed to defeat both of them."

"However, when I reached you, you were dying. You had simply lost too much blood, so I did the only thing I could think of to save you, I gave you my blood," Snape shook his head at the grateful look on Harry's face, "do not look so thankful, Mister Potter, there is more. You see, I am a vampire and because you were not only bitten by a Vampire but also shared a blood transfusion with one, there is no going back. Now, you must be fully turned or else you will most certainly die," Severus regarded the boy before him with a cool calculating expression. He wasn't entirely sure how Harry was going to take this last bit of news and to give himself time to think of how he wanted to phrase this last little titbit of information he asked if Harry had any questions.

"Yes, Sir, I do. When do I have to start drinking blood? I... uh... I'm feeling just a bit hungry but the thought of food makes my stomach lurch." The Professor just reached into a robe pocket and produced a vial filled with what Harry supposed must be blood.

"Here drink it; it will help with the dizziness as well," that said Severus thrust the vial into Harry's hand.

Harry looked at the vial for a moment. While his mind told him he should be revolted by the idea of drinking blood, his mouth was beginning to water at the sight of it. Refusing to think about it further, he uncorking it and drinking it down in one gulp, only to find he relishing the taste. 'I wonder whose blood it was.'

"Umm, just one other thing, Professor, h-how am I to be turned? What must be done?" Harry asked reluctantly, not sure he liked the look in his potions master's gaze.

When Snape smirked, Harry knew he was not going to like the answer he was about to get.

"Well, Mister Potter, finally standing your ground and facing what scares you. I am most impressed," the potions master answered, with a surprisingly lack of sarcasm. "I did some reading while you were sleeping, and it would appear that since I am not the one who gave you the initial vamporic kiss; the only way to complete your transformation into a vampire is for you to receive yet another bite. However, this one must be given during an act of intimacy. The bite must also be given and received by the original blood giver."

"In short, Harry, we must bite and drink from one another while in the act of mating." Severus Snape's usually pale complexion grew even more so as he uttered this last sentence.

Harry sat dumbfounded. ' _Did...did Snape just say that we have to have… **sex!** No, no he cannot have said that! I simply must have misheard him is all? Yes that must be it; I mean the man hates me. After all, I am the boy who fucking lived for Merlin sakes! Oh and don't forget Harry James Potter that you are the very bane of this man's existence…' _

"Harry my boy, are you quite alright? You look a bit pale." The headmaster's question while interrupting one train of thought started yet another one.

' _No I am not alright you jackass! I just recently started questioning my sexuality and now I am being informed that I have to shag my most hated professor. Bloody hell, you've done it now Harry!'_

With a calmness that belied his inner turmoil, Harry responded, _"_ No Professor Dumbledore, I am fine. I do, however, have a few questions that I wouldn't mind having the answers to...that is if the two of you don't mind." Having said this, Harry fixed his heated gaze upon Severus Snape.

"Not at all, Harry, by all means, please do go on. Whatever questions you may have I am quite sure that either Severus or I can get all your questions answered, to the best of our ability," Dumbledore took the liberty of answering for both himself and the potions master looking a little surprised when Snape didn't even glare at him for doing so. He didn't that the potions master had heard none of this conversation because he was lost deep within his own thoughts.

' _Oh bloody brilliant, Sev, just what have you gone and gotten yourself into now! Well, I'll tell you what a mess you've gone and gotten yourself into William Severus Snape... You've gone and made it so that you are now Harry Potter's mate… **FOREVER!'**_

' _Well I guess there is naught to be done about it, except hope, hope that James Potter's son doesn't reject you the way James did all those years ago. Because I know my heart cannot stand to be broken yet again. Especially by someone who is almost your double in appearance, James.'_

" **What!** So Snape wasn't just joking? He...Snape and I are going to have to shag, as in become lovers!" Harry voice rose and he said this last word with very obvious distaste in his voice.

Snape had heard this last statement because Harry's elevated voice had brought him out of his musings.

"Yes, Harry, I am afraid it was no joke. Your very life depends upon this mating and I am sorry to say that there is no way around this." Dumbledore answered the teenager gravely. "I'm very sorry that you are so upset by this, Harry," he added as an afterthought.

"Well of course I'm upset! I mean it's not every day that one finds out that they are a vampire…and I did just find out that I have to sleep with my greasy git of a potions master after all!" Harry burst out and opened his mouth to fume some more only to be cut off by Snape's voice.

"What's the matter Potter? Pissed off because I don't throw myself at your feet like Ms. Granger and Miss Weasley do?" Much to the shock and surprise of both Professors, Harry's response was hysterical laughter.

"Why Professor I am shocked!" Harry choked out.

"And why, pray tell, is that, Mister Potter?" Snape asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Because as far as I know, lesbians do not throw themselves at people like me," grinned Harry.

"Oh, well then why are you all so pissed off Har- Mister Potter?" the potions master questioned heatedly.

Severus had a mad gleam in his eye that Harry just hated and so he decided that he would do whatever it took to wipe that stupid smirk off of his pale face.

"Professor, I am a virgin and while I am almost certain that I'm gay, I'll be damned if I will ever sleep with the likes of you! I… would… rather… **die!** " Harry screamed emphatically.

With this said Harry turned on his heel and left Dumbledore's office leaving two stunned professors in his wake.

The two men watched silently as the teenager left. Severus was the first to recover from his mental stupor.

"Albus, did I just hear what I think I heard?" the potions master asked his mentor.

"Well, my dear boy, it shouldn't really come as a surprise. After all, we've both known for quite some time that Harry's sex life is, shall we say, umm... nonexistent."

"DAMN IT ALBUS! That was not what I meant and you know it. Did Mister Potter just admit that he is a homosexual?"

"Severus, if you want an answer to that inquiry than you shall just have to ask Harry," Albus ignored the glare the younger man was giving him and continued blithely, "as a matter of fact I must ask that you continue teaching young Harry occlumency."

Severus just stared at the white haired old wizard in disbelief.

MEANWHILE

' ** _Stupid Snape_** _has to look at me in that condescending way!'_ Harry thought to himself as the spiral staircase descended. _'How do I get myself into these things? Oh well, I'll talk to Mione about it later, she'll help me to understand this whole thing without being judgmental about it…'_

Harry was so lost within his musings that he had not even realized that his feet had carried him to the entrance of Gryffindor tower. The fat lady had to ask him twice for the password before he came to his senses and gave it to her quickly (equinox). He then entered the common room to wait for his best friends to return from lunch.

As Harry waited for Ron and Hermione his mind began to wander back to a recurring dream he had been having for the past three weeks:

-DREAM SEQUENCE-

Harry was walking alone on Hogwarts grounds during sunset enjoying the peace and quiet, "It is so pretty out here, I think I'll go and have a rest under the oak tree that overlooks the lake." As he reached his destination he sat down and gazed at the sunset as it was reflected in the lake water. ' ** _Oh Sirius,_** _why? Why did you have to die and leave me all alone? Why do the streaks of blue in each and every sunset remind me of your eyes? WHY!'_

The feel of something wet upon his wrist brought him out of his musings. "Great, I am crying again. Will this ever stop? It's been two years now."

As Harry said this to himself something inside of him snapped and he began to sob so hard that his lungs burned from the effort of trying to breathe. Harry was so caught up in his grief that he didn't even notice the onset of night. He wasn't aware of anything until he heard someone approach him from behind. It occurred to Harry that perhaps he should be worried, but somehow he knew that meant him no harm. Indeed, they dropped down and pulled him into a strong warm embrace.

Startled, Harry asked in a teary voice, "W-who are you and why do you hold me this way?"

The only answer he received to his question was a deep chuckle. Slowly he was toward his would be comforter only to realize that they were faceless. Faceless that is, until they kissed him, and oh man did they ever kiss him! It was the kind of kiss that teased as well as promised things. The kiss was full of passion and love.

When the two broke apart Harry gazed into twin obsidian eyes, eyes filled with such need, want, longing and passion that it made Harry want things he had never wanted before, in all his seventeen years. As Harry gazed into those eyes, obsidian gave way to long greasy looking black hair and a medium sized slightly hooked nose…

-END DREAM SEQUENCE-

Harry couldn't understand why his would be comforter was none other than his most hated professor. He was left with the one burning question… why? Why was he dreaming of his potions master in this way?


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the headmasters office

"Albus, how can you be so calm about all of this especially when you know what must be done to keep him alive!" Severus asked incredulously.

"I am calm about it because I know there is no way out of this. You know as well as I do that if you do not do complete the turning within thirty days from now Harry will die," the headmaster answered in a very matter of fact tone.

"Be that as it may, Albus, it does not mean that I will do it. I cannot! He is a student, it's forbidden for a teacher to become involved with their student! Plus I can't stand him! He is arrogant, spoiled and selfish, not to mention an attention seeking brat! No, Headmaster I simply, will not do it," Severus folded his arms and set his face in what he hoped was a resolute expression.

Albus sighed. _'Well, I had hoped I would not need to bring this up, after all, you did use my pensive in the strictest of confidence. Still, you did ask for this my dear boy; it is only because you are so damn stubborn that I must say this.'_

"William Severus Snape I never thought I would see the day that you would run from a challenge!" Dumbledore smirked inwardly as he saw the potions masters face flush and his eyes spark to life with a very evident anger. He held up his hand to silence Severus, "before you fume off at me, my boy, you are going to hear what I have to say."

There was a resolute look in the old mans eyes so the potions master shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. He knew this look all too well, it meant he was in for a lecture and it was to be a doosey if that twinkle in his eye meant what Snape thought it did. The old man had clearly known something that he didn't and that always made Severus uncomfortable.

"Now then, my dear boy, know that I am truly sorry for all that I am about to say to you, but I feel that it is necessary, for all of our sakes." Taking a deep breath to steady himself Albus continued, "I know that you have other feelings than hatred and jealousy for Mister Potter and before you try to deny this fact, I would like to say that I saw a certain memory you forgot to remove from my pensive, Severus."

Severus got a sinking feeling in his chest as he realised just which memory Albus must have viewed. He glared at the headmaster. _' You just couldn't help looking, could you, Albus? Finally got curious?_ _Time to find out what I want to know without seeming like I want to…'_

"Even though I may have forgotten to remove that memory, I don't appreciate the fact that you looked at it before disposing of it! Look Albus, I know not what it is that you THINK you saw but it's most assuredly not that!"

"Oh Severus dear boy, I think it was. For you see there was more than just one memory left in the pensive, more than just your dream although I'm sure that is the memory you automatically assumed I was referring to. I believe you need to give yourself, as well as young Harry, a chance. Contrary to what the both of you believe you two do deserve true happiness and I really do believe the two of you can and will eventually be that for each other. Just think over what I have said my boy."

Without another word Dumbledore was gone. Knowing there was no use in trying to reason with the old codger anyway, Severus got up from his seat returned to his rooms, considering his mentors words on the way. After Severus had departed to his chambers Dumbledore returned to his office and sighed out loud as he took a seat behind his desk. "Severus my boy you are still fighting a battle you have already lost… you love him and what's worse you do not even realize it."

Dumbledore sat silently at his desk for some time after the potions master left. Without warning he stood and walked over to a cabinet off to his left, which was standing slightly ajar. Sighing once more he pulled out a stone basin that held a glittering, silvery substance. Carrying the basin over to his desk the headmaster took his seat. Then pulling out his wand he poked at the surface of the liquid, watching as it took form. He had successfully extracted a particular one of Snape's memories.

-MEMORY OF SNAPE'S DREAM-

Severus was at Twelve Grimmauld place. He was watching as they lowered an empty casket into Sirius' family plot in a final show of respect to Black. To Snape's right stood Lupin who, even to Severus, looked lost. Lupin held a very emotional Potter in his arms.

"Professor Lupin, I miss him so much! It's all my fault he's gone!"

At a complete loss Remus turned to Severus as they watched the grief stricken boy walk over to the casket. Harry bent down and taking a handful of dirt tossed it onto the slowly lowering pine box. Snape watched a single tear slide down Harry's face to mingle in the dirt. Then the former death eater noticed that the young Gryffindor was speaking.

"Sirius, I am sorry I didn't have more time to get to know you. Keep my Mum and Dad Company until I can be with you guys again okay? I'll miss you Snuffles."

As Severus watched the boy walk away he quickly followed and fell into step behind him. "You know Harry, if you need a dreamless sleep potion all you need do is ask and I will make you some."

"Thanks for the offer, Sir, but I'm tired of running, especially from my dreams," Harry said cryptically.

"What exactly do you mean Mister…?" Snape never got to finish his inquiry, however, because before he got the last word out Harry had turned his potions master to face him and pressed his petal soft lips to Severus'…

-END MEMORY OF SNAPE'S DREAM-

As the pensieve went black Albus sat lost in his musings,

' _Hmmm, it seems as though I must devise a way to force Severus and young Mister Potter to work together in hopes of making them do what must be done. Now ... how do I do it?'_

All at once his blue eyes lit to resemble the brightness of carved sapphires caught in the midday sun. The old man smiled as he started to pen the letter that would force two well known enemies to work together.

-Back in Gryffindor tower-

"Hermione! At last! I thought you would never be done with lunch!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped up to embrace the girl that had, over the course of the years, become like a sister to him. Hermione returned the hug telling him how happy she was that he was finally awake and how worried they had been, all the while guiding the both of them onto the couch in front of the fire.

"Alright Harry, spill it. The last time you looked this bad, You Know Who had just come back," the girl stated simply. "And I'm not talking about the fact that you've just woken up after being unconscious for three weeks!"

Harry thought about only telling her a little of what had happened but one look into her brown eyes told him that she would know it if he edited the story. Not knowing where to start, Harry just blurted out the first thing that came into his spinning mind, "Snape is a vampire, Mione.

Hermione nodded, "I know, Harry, I've known since third year, but that's beside the point… go on."

"Well that day in Hogsmeade as I came out of the potions shop I saw Sev- uh Snape being attacked by two men. He was winning but then I saw a third man coming up behind him. To be honest I still don't know why I did it but I rushed in to help him and that's what landed me in the hospital wing for the past three weeks."

Hermione was growing impatient with her friend's ranting, knowing he was avoiding telling her the part of the story that was really bothering him. "Harry maybe you should just come out and tell me what the problem is?" She suggested becoming frustrated.

"Yeah, okay," Harry fidgeted nervously, "right, uh ... the thing is, the guy I fought in Hogsmeade was a vampire as well. At some point during the battle he bit me. Long story short the guy that bit me was killed so Severus had to give me his blood. Now if I don't want to die I have to mate with him."

Harry was amazed at how just telling someone something could make him feel one hundred percent better. He came back to himself as he heard his friend sigh and say, "Oh Harry James Potter what have you gone and gotten yourself into now? Well, we'll just have to put our heads together and see if we can't figure this one out. Now Harry you said you don't know why you saved professor Snape's life. So before we can start planning how to get you out of this mess I have to ask, Harry are you gay?"

"WHAT, Am I... NO! Of course not! At least I don't think I am... why do you ask Mione?" The wizard finished lamely.

"Hmmm, I think we can continue with our planning now, Harry. Because, let's face it, my friend, you and I both know that this has to happen and if you're at least somewhat attracted to Snape then it won't be so bad now will it?" Hermione looked at him pleadingly as she finished.

Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Just because I may be attracted to guys does not sugar coat the fact that I have to sleep with my most hated professor to stay alive! DAMN IT! Why does this stuff always have to happen to me?" Harry ranted.

"First off, Harry, technically he is not your professor. Not since you tested out of potions class last year. Secondly there is a very fine line between love and hate." As Hermione said this, she looked over to see Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix swoop down upon her friend's knee, a letter clasped within his beak.

"What do you mean, Mione?" Harry asked puzzled.

"You'll figure it out, Harry, I believe in you."

With this said, she left to go to her room as Harry opened his letter from Dumbledore. As she reached the base of the girls dormitory stairs she gave a soft chuckle when Harry's curses, reached her ears.

' _I know you are the one behind this Dumbledore and I cannot wait to see what you have planned for Severus and Harry. I don't know how but I am certain that that letter concerns our dear potions master as well as Harry.'_

Severus was in a sour state indeed as he left the headmaster's office. In fact, as he was descending the final flight of stairs to reach his chambers he managed to scare a second year girl completely out of her wits as he barged past her in a flurry of swishing black robes. The dark haired professor was so caught up within his own musings that he took no house points from the girl as he passed her.

' _Stupid Potter! I shall never be free of him now. Each time I remove and dispose of an unwanted thought or image of him it is replaced by a new more graphic one. D **amn it, Albus!** This is somehow your doing, I just know it!'_

Before the potions master had realized it he had reached his the door to his chambers. Without hesitation he spoke his password, (Jade), entered and immediately looked for his whiskey. When he did find it, he poured himself a generous helping as he cursed the old man for all he was worth. Once he had downed the first glassful Severus poured himself a second glass. He then dropped unceremoniously into the chair that sat before his fireplace. The former death eater ground his teeth in frustration as once again his drink induced numbness was shattered by visions of a certain green eyed teen aged boy.

' _Oh shit Harry I will never admit this to you or anyone else for that matter… I think may have done something unforgivable. I have gone and developed feelings for the saviour of the wizarding world. I damn myself each and every day because I did nothing to stop myself from falling for you.'_

As he came out of his mental stupor Severus stared into the fire burning brightly before his eyes. Then with a flick of his wrist he sent his glass careening into the fire, which responded with a great spit of light as the alcohol met the flames. Only when he heard a disapproving trill did Severus take his eyes from the fire.

"Shit Fawkes tell the insufferable old coot that I can't meet with him right now, that I am indisposed."

The ex death eater wasn't sure how but he knew that the letter contained in the birds beak was his superior asking to meet with him about something, probably Potter. And that was a meeting he was not looking forward to in anyway. Snape grunted in anger as he realized the damnable bird was not leaving. He snatched the letter from the phoenix's beak and tearing it open read it quickly. Fawkes, whose job was now done prudently flew out the door which Snape had so carelessly left open. Following on Fawkes' wings was a string of very loud and vulgar curses.

"You can tell Albus if wants me then he can damn well hold his meeting here in my chambers because I am not going ANYWHERE!" Severus bellowed out in the bird's wake.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" the potions master started as he once again turned to face his fireplace. Held within the flames was none other than the head of an angry Dumbledore.

"You are to come straight up to my office. I will hear no arguments on this, I expect to see flooing into my office within the next sixty seconds!" Dumbledore said in a stern voice that even Severus dared not challenge.

The headmaster stayed in the fireplace until he saw with his own eyes that the potions master had taken a handful of Floo powder into his hands


	5. Chapter 5

Severus took a deep breath in order to steel himself against the headmasters' mood. With a final prayer for his soul he dropped the fine powder into his fireplace while calling out, "Headmasters office." The second he stepped forth into the green flames, Severus instantly regretted not taking some pepper up potion first. He soon felt his feet touch the carpet of Albus' office. Caught off guard by a sudden bout of dizziness the potions master stumbled forward and only just managed to catch himself. After a moment or so the former death eater could feel someone pushing a goblet of warm liquid into his hands.

"Here, drink this and sit down. I want to talk to you when, and only when, you are sober."

Against his better judgment Severus downed the stuff in a single gulp. As the drink lit his throat afire the Slytherin realized two things, one Dumbledore was pissed off. Two he was about to feel the wrath of an angry Albus. Oh yes, in short he was doomed. As his vision cleared the potions master noted that the headmaster had pulled out a chair within a darkened portion of his office.

"Sit. William, I am very disappointed in you." Albus said sternly.

"First off, do not disobey me again. You know very well that when I ask you to do something that it is for your own good. Secondly starting Monday I will be assigning you a teachers assistant. This will take effect on Monday and shall continue until further notice. Dumbledore finished putting his hands together and resting his chin on his finger tips.

Severus quickly forgot about his impending headache when he heard the words 'teachers' assistant'.

"WHAT! Albus, I do not need, nor do I want, a teachers assistant. Besides I know of no one qualified to take on the job of **my** teachers' assistant," Severus rationalized.

"Ah, but Severus, my dear boy, you seem to have forgotten all about the one student who did in fact manage to test out of your class a year early." Dumbledore smiled as he saw a brief flicker of panic flash in his former students' eyes.

' _Of course I have not forgotten him! He is all I appear to see when my eyes close but wait that must mean that… Oh **shit no! J** ust what have I done to deserve this?'_

"Headmaster you cannot possibly mean Potter! If it were not for Minerva's tutorage he would never have passed that exam!" Severus fumed.

"Now William, that's not very fair to Harry. You know as well as I do he is very adept at potions," Albus defended.

"The only time Mister Potter has been 'adept' at potions is when Miss Granger was there to correct his foul ups," Snape laughed mirthlessly.

' _Harry and Hermione are a lot like James and I used to be. When James would screw up a potion I always had to bail him out and he repaid me by shattering the heart I so freely offered to him…'_

"Now Severus you know as well as I do that this has to stop." At the potions masters questioning gaze, Dumbledore went on. "Don't act dumb, boy, and don't think that I can't tell that you are blaming young Harry for both your heartache and being for being his fathers' son," Albus smiled inwardly as he felt Williams's aura spike in anger.

"Damn you Albus you said that you would no longer use your legimency skills to read my mind!" Severus yelled. "Is it not bad enough that you're having me attempt to teach that insufferable brat occlumency again? Do you enjoy putting me through hell, Albus? I know I couldn't have done anything so bad in a past life to have Potter constantly dumped on me!" The potions master almost whined out of frustration.

"So what, you think I wanted to have to deal with occlumency lessons on top of my impending vampirism? Please!" For the second time that day both professors were caught off guard by none other than Harry Potter himself.

Potter, how long have you been here?" Severus tried and failed to mask his surprise at seeing the Gryffindor standing in the shadows of the headmaster's doorway.

"Long enough to know that you're about as keen to have me as an assistant as I am to be starting occlumency training again professor," Harry answered with a smile. Severus paled considerably as he took this information in.

' _Then he could gave been here to hear our argument. This is not a good thing,'_ the Slytherin thought to himself.

"Look, I see no possible way out of this, so let's just shake hands and try to get along the best we can, okay?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes turned to Snape. The pleading in them was very evident as he extended his hand.

Slowly, Severus stood and walked the short distance between himself and the Gryffindor. Harry gasped as his former potions master leant over, only stopping when his lips were a scant few inches from Harry's.

"Understand something, Potter, just because I have agreed to this truce, it doesn't mean I like you," Severus bit out in a harsh whisper.

Knocking away the hand Harry was holding out and stepping around the boy he gave Dumbledore a curt nod and left via the Floo. Harry was thankful that Snape did not turn back to face him after he had slapped his hand away. The seeker knew that if he had done so the Slytherin would have seen the hurt that radiated through Harry's entire being, complete with the slight sheen of tears that coated his irises.

However, what Severus had missed seeing in his soon to be lover, the old man didn't. As Harry also turned to leave, he was called back by the headmaster.

"Harry, could you please stay? I believe it's time we had a little chat."

"Professor Dumbledore, can't this wait until morning? I need to get back to Gryffindor tower. I'm really tired," Harry pleaded, his voice cracking more than once before he had finished.

"No, Harry my boy, I am afraid that it cannot wait until morning. Please sit down," Albus answered.

Harry sighed in defeat as he walked over and took a seat before the headmasters' desk.

"What is it that you wished to speak with me about Professor? And I don't mean to be rude, but can we please make this quick. It really is late and I don't think I can stay awake much longer," Harry pleaded, wanting nothing more than to curl up on his bed and try to forget that his soon to be lover hated him.

"Very well then, Harry, I shall get to the point. I wanted to tell you a bit about the position you will start on Monday as well as a bit about the person you will be working with," Dumbledore explained.

' _What more is there to know, the man hates me and that is never going to change,'_ Harry thought morosely.

' _Even when we have sex that won't change the fact that he can't stand me. And to really top things off, I think I may have a crush on the greasy git,'_ Harry thought to himself.'

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he read the young students mind. "As I said in the letter I sent you, Harry, you are to start you new position the day after tomorrow. You will be charged with keeping the potions lab clean each day. Also since you have your potions time free now, you will be at Professor Snape's call during those times too."

When Harry made a move to interject Dumbledore cut him off by raising his hand. "Furthermore, Minerva has recently informed me that transfiguration is no longer a challenge for you. In fact," the headmaster went on, "she has, unbeknownst to you, given you a test to see just where your abilities lie. I am very pleased to inform you Harry that you've tested out of Transfiguration with scores higher than Tom Riddle himself."

Dumbledore was looking far too pleased with himself in Harry's opinion.

' _She must have been testing me last week when she told me Dobby was ill and asked me to help her fix the furniture in Gryffindor tower for the holiday. It all makes sense to me now, why she suddenly had to leave right then to go to Dumbledore's office leaving me to completely redo everything from scratch.'_

Harry remembered his work. He was rather proud of his efforts and apparently he had reason to be. He'd been given 150 yards of silk to transfigure into furniture and anything else he'd thought the room might need. It had taken him nearly two hours before he was finished. He'd made all the mid-backed chairs and couches with clawed oaken feet. Each was upholstered in gold with moving red lions that pounced on silver serpents. That motif had been in honour of Gryffindor's upcoming Quidditch match. He'd then added two cafeteria length tables complete with chairs and three tiffany style lamps which had lions for bases. He had also enchanted the carpet to change form red to gold and back again. He'd even managed to make red curtains with gold fringes to go over the windows in the common room.

"Harry, Harry are you listening my boy?"

The Gryffindor shook himself from his musings when he heard the headmaster's voice.

"I am sorry sir I was just lost in thought." Harry apologized.

"Yes, well, I can see that, my boy." Albus chuckled.

"Now as I was saying since you've tested out of Transfiguration you are to assist Professor Snape during those times as well."

Harry's eyes opened in horror, "I have to WHAT? No I won't do it. I can't! Headmaster, he hates me. I'll be spending enough time with him as it is. The occlumency lessons are bad enough."

Dumbledore frowned, "I see. I did not want it to come down to this Harry, but if you refuse to do this then I shall remove you from your position as Gryffindor seeker."

Dumbledore knew he had won when he saw the young wizards body tense and his eyes light with pure anger as they locked with Albus' in a brief but intense staring contest.

Naturally the elder wizard was the victor. _'_

' _You have more of your mother in you that I thought. Only she could stare me down like this. I suspect you get her ability to transfigure things from her too. Although your father was good at transfiguration, your mother had a certain grace to her ability that cannot be taught or even learned. It's a grace that you seem to possess, Harry.'_

Albus came back to himself as the boy who lived lowered his piercing green eyes and muttered," You win."

It hurt Dumbledore to have to threaten Harry with removing him the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but damn it couldn't the stubborn boy see that his life was in danger? Oh well, in the end he had gotten what he wanted. Harry had agreed to work with Severus

"You know Harry, I don't like to have to resort to threats." The headmaster explained.

"Yes, well could you please just get on with telling me what else it is I must do?" Harry bit out in an angry teary voice.

"There are some things you need to know about Severus my boy," Dumbledore stated flatly.

"Like what? That he is cold and has no heart," Harry asked bitterly.

"Oh no, it's quite the opposite my boy. If I may be so bold, I wish to offer a piece of advice. Observe Severus from a distance for awhile and see if your views of him don't change, Mister Potter," the headmaster offered cryptically.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind Professor Dumbledore," Harry answered in a disbelieving voice.

"Secondly, you need to know that your father and Severus were not always enemies, in fact, they used to be quite good friends," Albus went on ignoring Harry's snotty remark. This time the headmasters' words were met by the young man's disbelief.

"My father and Professor Snape were friends? Even if what you say is true, Headmaster, what on earth could have caused them to become such bitter foes?" Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes dull in thought. The old man sighed as he said the words that would forever change the way Harry saw his father.

"It is quite simple my boy, William, that is Severus, fell in love with your father and he told him just that. However, he however did so before James was ready to hear it and deal with Severus' declaration in a mature way. Instead, James broke Severus heart by rejecting him in a none too gentle way," Albus explained as he watched Harry carefully, though for what he didn't know.

Harry felt as though he had been sucker punched in the gut. ' _Snape was in love with my dad! No wonder he hates me! I am nothing more than a reminder of the pain of rejection to him. Gee Albus, what else have you got to tell me that will make me doubt myself even more!'_ Harry thought to himself in disgust.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me Professor Dumbledore?" the Gryffindor asked this question in a defeated whisper.

"No my boy, however, before you go I must ask a favor from you," the headmaster answered. At the seeker's answering nod the elder wizard reached inside his robes and pulled out a vial of pinkish liquid. "Please take this vial and give it to Professor Snape, Harry. Be sure that he takes it because his very health depends upon it," Albus stated.

"Yes Sir, I will do as you ask," Harry took the potion from the headmaster's outstretched hand. It didn't occur to Harry to question why Dumbledore would give him such an important potion rather than giving it to Severus directly. _'Oh I do hope that this is all I have to do because my stomach hurts and my veins feel as though they're on fire. I just want to go lie down.'_

Harry left Dumbledore's office, having received the old man's word that he would be allowed to rest after the package had been delivered. The headmaster was worried about Harry. He was as pale as death warmed over. As Albus watched the boy leave he became lost in thought.

' _I hate to deceive you like this Severus, but you and Harry will be mated and if all it takes to make you and he see that a mutual attraction does exist is some tasteless veritaserum, then so be it…'_

As Harry approached the potions master's chambers the symptoms he felt earlier became worse. His vision was becoming blurred and he had begun to shake as beads of sweat formed on his brow.

The Gryffindor reached out his fist to knock on the chamber door but he was forced to stop as a sudden bout of dizziness hit him. Harry swayed on his feet as once again reached out to knock on the door. _I hope Sev answers this …_

Severus was lying down trying to get some rest when he heard the first knock. The man cursed the fates for his rotten luck. Here it was 10:30p.m. And someone was pounding on his door.

"I'm coming!" Severus ground out as the knocking became more urgent.

The potions master was not quite sure what to expect as he threw open his door. However, a deathly pale Harry Potter was definitely not one of them. Upon seeing Severus, Harry lost consciousness and fell into Snape's arms.

"HARRY!" ' _Oh how well he fits into my arms. He's so beautiful with his fathers build and his mothers eyes … **stop it you fool, it is only the blood bond that makes you feel this way!'**_

The professor was snapped from his mental chastising when he felt Harry shiver in his embrace. He scooped him into his arms and carried him into the sitting room. ' _He is going into shock! Don't panic, Sev, **think!** Ju due toxin. Harry's long over due for a dose of it.'_

Without hesitation the potions master summoned a vial of it to him and using 'enervate' woke the Gryffindor instructing him to drink. Harry's eyes fluttered open to gaze at Severus as he answered, "No I won't. At least not until you take this potion the headmaster sent for you."

Severus stared at Harry in shock. The boy could be quite Slytherin at times.

"Gah, fine! We have no time for this boy!" Severus yelled out as he snatched the potion from Harry's weak grasp.

Both men watched the other as they drank their potions at the same time. Severus tried to conceal his feeling of triumph. ' _Things are about to get interesting Mister Potter… that potion was laced with veritaserum. I am about to get some answers out of you Harry.'_

Harry gazed at Severus as he swallowed the potion he was given. The boy felt himself grow weaker still as the potion circulated through his system, then he quickly began feeling better.

"Hey, the burning in my veins has stopped," the young man said more to himself than anyone else.

"Good this means that the ju due toxin has taken effect. How are you feeling Harry?" Snape asked with a smirk planted firmly upon his face.

"I am feeling fine now, save the fact that I have this strong urge to kiss that stupid smirk off your face professor." The Gryffindor's eyes widened with each word that passed his lips. ' _There is only one explanation for this…'_ "Was that truth serum professor?"

"Yes, Mister Potter I laced your dose of ju due toxin with truth serum." For an all too brief moment Harry thought he saw a sliver of fear enter the potions masters onyx eyes. "Damn it all!" the vampire exclaimed, clamping his mouth shut with a look of barely suppressed fury upon his pale face. Harry Potter smiled as all the pieces began fit into place. _'Sometimes you really have to love Albus Dumbledore.'_

"It would appear that great minds do indeed think alike, Sir. Tell me, am I am correct in assuming that you are also under the effects of a truth serum?" Harry asked rather smugly.

"Just because you managed to trick me into drinking a potion does not make your mind all that great, Potter!" William shouted, his once pale face going slightly pink.

"Okay, one, I did not slip you that damn potion! I could never do that to you, it's wrong! Two, for all I knew vampires are immune to the stuff, or worse we could be allergic to it. And three, why would I give you truth serum when I already know you hate me Severus Snape!" Harry asked bitterly as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"You're quite right Mister Potter, it was wrong of me to assume you had drugged me," Severus' eyes widened and he fruitlessly struggled to stop speaking. "Only someone like the headmaster would have known that it takes a certain type of truth serum to work on a Vampire such as myself. I am sorry for my rash behavior," the older man apologized.

' _Damn you Albus! What are you trying to do to me! I owe Harry no explanations on how my mind works… I will get even with you for this, you manipulative old bastard!'_

"Hey Sev, lets play a game," Harry said suddenly, breaking into his thoughts.

"A game? What sort of game mister potter?" Severus asked nervously.

"Well have you ever seen the muggle movie 'The Silence of the Lambs' Severus?"

"As a matter of fact I have. Allow me to guess, quid pro quo…I tell you things and you tell me things? Very well, since I see no better way of getting you to stop your pouting, Mister Potter. You may go first."

"Okay then Sev tell me why do you do that?" Harry questioned.

"Do what?"

Call me Potter all the time. It's most infuriating you know.

"I do so because calling you Harry seems much too intimate for me. But if potter upsets you I will call you Harry, but **only in private.**

"That is all I ask, Severus. Okay, it's your turn to ask me a question," Harry said almost sounding anxious.

"I know this, Harry, please allow an old man time to think," Snape said jokingly before he went on. "How long have you known you were gay?"

"Well I have only known for about 12 hours, I have suspected it since my 4th year though," Harry answered blushing madly.

"And what made you question your sexual preferences Harry?" Severus asked the young man.

"Hey, that's not fair that was two questions, Professor!" Harry yelled before sitting back and pouting.

"If I remember correctly, Harry, we did not state the number of questions one could ask in a single turn. So answer it, or maybe you're afraid to," Severus challenged.

"I am no such thing and you know it! If you must know it was the end of fourth year when you and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore burst in on the fake professor Moody. The look of pure anger and disgust set upon your face made me wander what your face would look like alight with pure and utter passion," as Harry finished his answer he was unable to meet his professors eyes. It was a shame too, for if he'd done so he would have seen Snape's mouth fall agape in shock.

"Harry from now on when we are alone you may call me Severus," Snape stated.

"Alright Professor...Severus. Though I think Sev sounds better," the Gryffindor joked.

"Oh how I do love the wit of you Gryffindors, Potter," upon saying this, the potions master cracked the first real smile he had in years. One that reached the black onyx orbs that were has eyes. Harry stared transfixed.

"You know Sev, you should smile more often it makes you look…"

"What does it make me look, Harry…?" the potions master asked dropping his voice two octaves on the word Harry. He just couldn't resist doing so. He wanted to make the boy lust for him, the same way he did for Harry. Speaking of the boy, he had at some point in time, for who knows what reason, nestled himself so deeply within Severus' embrace that he was practically in the man's lap. The potions master found he could no more berate the boy for this, than for calling him Sev. Heaven help him this whole situation sounded and felt well, right.

' ** _Stop it you fool!_** _It is only the blood bond that makes you feel this way.'_ The ex death eater mentally chided himself.

"Well Harry do you have any more questions for me?" The potions master asked as the young man began to trace shapes on the chest he had so recently discovered was bare.

"Just two Sev," Harry answered. "Why did you lace the ju due toxin?"

"I would have thought would be obvious. I wanted to find out what it was that you and the headmaster had discussed."

"Is that all? He just wanted to tell me that since I also tested out of transfiguration that I was to assist you during those times as well. He threatened to remove me from the Gryffindor Quidditch team if I were to refuse him," Harry finished smiling.

"He WHAT?" Severus shouted.

"Relax, I was giving him a hard time about working with you," said Harry.

"You fool! He would have done it, you know! You have to learn that Albus always gets his way. It was in your best interest to just do what he says even though you do hate me Harry," William explained exasperated.

"Stop right there, Severus Snape! First of all, I don't hate you. Second, he would not have taken me off of the house team because it was an act."

"An act?" the older man looked puzzled.

"Yes, an act. The truth is I wanted to work with you, to be with you as much as possible. But I had to appear to be fighting it, otherwise Dumbledore would have nothing left to scheme for… and heaven forbid that I should be the one to take that from him," Harry was laughing outright now.

He stopped laughing when he felt warm breath swirl within his ear.

"And what else did you discuss with the headmaster, Harry?"

Harry's mouth went dry and the saliva seemed to turn to liquid fire that went straight to his groin when he swallowed.

"Um well uhh he said that you once loved my father and that dad hurt you. I am sorry for that Sev, my father was a fool," the Gryffindor finished, locking eyes with his former teacher. "Please don't be angry with Professor Dumbledore. He was only trying to help me understand you Sev," (Our-delete) Harry explained with a pleading look on his face.

The older man had considered teasing, but at the sight of slight pain held within Harry's emerald eyes he changed his mind. "I am not angry with Albus, Harry; in fact I'm grateful to him. I would not have been able to tell you about how I felt about your father without being bitter," William stated. "Now Harry what was your second question?"

Well, I've just decided I have more questions for you Sev," Harry grinned. "1) Do you still love my dad? 2) Why were you attacked that day in Hogsmeade? 3) What am I to you? 4) Could you ever, grow to love me? 5) Why did you save me that day, Sir?"

"Hmm, those are some very good questions, Harry. I see you're planning to take full advantage of this truth serum," Severus smiled yet again. "You could have very well been placed in Slytherin house," Snape finished.

"That is what the sorting hat says," Harry grinned at the surprised expression on Severus' face. "You're avoiding the subject Sev. Please answer my questions? They are important to me."

"Very well then, Harry, but I don't think you will like some of what you are about to hear," the potions master took a deep breath and went on. "The answer to your first question is yes, I still love your father. I always will, he was my first love. However I am not still in love with him, there is a difference, Harry. Second I was attacked in Hogsmeade because it was discovered that I was previously given unsupervised time with you and didn't take you immediately to the Dark Lord. What puzzles me though is why they turned from attacking me to biting you. The only thing I can figure is that they thought you would be easier to control if you were made into one of us. Harry what you are to me is hard to put into words. You are brave, courageous, loyal, stubborn, caring, and sometimes," Severus said with a laugh, "whiney. But I admire you for all those things so yes; I could very well grow to love you Harry James Potter. There is some thing that needs to be said, if I grow to love you it will be just that. It will be you that I love. I promise I will love you for you, not because you are your father's son and not because you are this world's saviour as they have so lovingly termed you. Finally I saved you because, well to be totally honest I don't really know why I saved you Harry."

Harry sat there in total shock with his head on Severus' lap listening to all his words as well as his heartbeat. ' _His heart rate has stayed constant, he **is** telling the truth! Does he really think all those things about me? He must or he wouldn't have said them.'_ A feeling of happiness enveloped Harry, smiled, ' _I have finally found somebody who doesn't see me as my dad, and at least he doesn't anymore.'_

Harry was brought from his thoughts when pair of warm lips was pressed to his. Harry opened his eyes in shock. Slowly, very slowly he relaxed into the kiss.

Severus couldn't believe he was kissing Harry. ' _What the **hell** am I doing?'_ He thought and made a move to pull away, only to discover he couldn't. The younger male had leaned in and recaptured his lips. Severus slowly ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. The boy let out a shuddering passion filled gasp. Severus needed no further invitation. He slid his tongue inside the warm cavern that was Harry's mouth. Soon the kiss became more heated and both their arousals became very apparent. Severus reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Wow so that's what it feels like to be kissed!" Harry said breathlessly his eyes glazed over with lust.

"You, you've never been kissed before Harry?" Sev asked disbelieving what he had just heard.

Harry shook his head. "Nope I never let anybody try because I was afraid they just wanted bragging rights, you know?"

"Yes I do, Harry, and I am sorry you had to feel that way but you must sleep now."

Harry had no time to comprehend what Severus had said before being overcome with the compulsion to sleep. Severus caressed the sleeping boy's face.

"I am sorry about this, Harry. I want to make love to you but not until you are sure you want to without the aid of truth serum. If I don't, I will always feel as though I have trapped you. When we choose to, we take mates for life and when I take you it will be forever."

The potions master sat cradling the young man in his arms. Occasionally he would brush the hair from Harry's eyes. Harry mumbled something in his sleep that sounded a lot like "you smell good, Sev" before snuggling deeper into the arms that held him. The last thought that occurred to the former death eater before sleep claimed him as well was, ' _I don't just love you, Harry, I am in love with you and have been for some time. I only just now realized it.'_


	6. Chapter 6

It was so dark and cold. Harry was walking alone through the halls. Madame Pomfrey had just released him from the infirmary, with strict orders to go straight to defense against the dark arts for what was left of his class. Harry didn't know why he'd been in the hospital wing to start with. It couldn't have been too serious because the medi-witch had allowed him to return to classes. The Gryffindor was so caught up within his musings that he failed to notice he had passed his intended destination. He would have kept on walking, were it not for the voice of his best friend Ron Wesley calling out to him.

"Oi, mate, did Pomfrey let you come back? You look a fright. Well lets go in then, Professor Lupin is giving a lecture on vampires. We can't afford to miss this one, he says it will be on the final!"

"Alright, alright Ron I'm coming." Harry said as he tugged his hand free from his friend's grasp.

The Gryffindor was confused as to when his friend had taken his hand but he chose to ignore this as he had started to note more frightening things. Things like he could now see Ron's veins pumping all that life giving blood through his body. As the two boys turned to go back to the DADA classroom Harry suddenly heard his friends' drum like heart rate speed up.

"Harry, hey Harry, mate are you okay?" Ron asked, more then a little scared by his best friends change in demeanour.

Just as Harry was about to answer Ron, he felt something stretch and tear within his mouth. ' _WHAT THE…fangs!'_ Then and only then did Harry become aware of the voices. Voices that cried out, ' _bite, drink, drain, and KILL HIM!'_

Ron's eyes widened as he saw his best friends eyes turn crimson while his teeth lengthened into fangs. Breaking free of his shock, he turned and ran. However attempting to run was futile on his part, for within seconds, Harry had Ron trapped between his body and a cold stone wall. Ron struggled but couldn't match the superhuman strength of the vampire.

Lost to the beast within him, Harry sank his fangs into the jugular. The scream died upon Ron's lips as his life force was quickly drained from his body. Licking his lips, Harry allowed Ron's body to fall in a lifeless heap to the ground. As the beast was sated and Harry began to come back to himself, he heard a high pitched laugh that was all too familiar. He heard that same laugh every time he was near a Dementor and heard Voldemort killing his parents. He recognised the voice too, as Voldemort said, "You've lost it, Harry. You have lost all that remains of your mother and father; you are no longer protected from me."

**Chapter 15: dumbledoers office yet again**

Chapter fifteen

Harry's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, only to knock his head against something hard.

"Ow," the Gryffindor whined as he touched the rapidly growing knot on his forehead.

As Harry lay rubbing his head he began to realize things. For one, his mattress was awfully lumpy and… **moving!**

"Damn, Potter! I always knew you were hard headed but this is ridiculous!"

 _That was Snape's voice._ Suddenly Harry's memory came back. He was in Snape's chambers on his couch. The young man began to blush as he felt himself being shifted. ' _I am still in Severus' arms, hmmm … so very warm.'_

"Potter, Harry, what's wrong? Tell me what the nightmare was about? And don't try lying and telling me it was nothing. You're still shaking and you're crying… Harry, tell me," Severus almost pleaded.

"Not now Sev. I, I just ... h-hold me please?" The normally brave Gryffindor shook with fear as he asked this of Snape.

Normally Severus would just demand the answers he wanted but he could tell Harry was in need of patience and understanding. So he enveloped his love within his strong warm embrace. Severus simply held his Harry until the sea of tears had ebbed into dry hiccupping sobs.

"Shhh, Harry can you tell me of your nightmare now?"

Harry nodded weakly as he started to tell the potions master of his nightmare. When he had finished, he was still lying within Severus' arms very much worn out from both crying and reliving his dream.

"Harry, I must speak with the headmaster and it is imperative that I do so now," Severus explained while moving to stand up.

"Sev please don't leave me here alone I'm scared," Harry begged.

"Would you like to come with me, Harry? Perhaps you should, after all you'll be the topic of our discussion," the potions master explained to the tired boy.

"Sev, I don't think I have enough energy to even stand… Hey, hey what are you doing, Severus!" Harry yelped in a panicked voice.

"Relax, Harry, I am simply taking you with me to Albus' office," Sev said as he lifted the young man into his arms.

Harry smiled to himself and he snuggled deeper into the Slytherin's arms. He soon fell back to sleep feeling totally safe with Sev, his Severus. The potions master let out a sigh of relief when he saw Harry was once again sleeping comfortably. He walked over to his fireplace and casting an anti nausea spell over himself and the boy who lived he reached for the floo powder. Leaning Harry's head into his chest, William stepped into the fire.

Now standing in the headmaster's office Severus sat Harry's sleeping form carefully in a fluffy looking armchair. ' _Well I see Albus still likes to sleep in armchairs rather then beds.'_ Severus sensed rather than saw the Headmaster's presence.

Dumbledore watched the scene unfold before him, unseen as he was invisible, at the moment, behind his desk. The older wizard smiled as Severus reached his hand out and brushed a stray lock of hair from Harry's face. Albus saw his potions master stiffen as Harry began to shiver in his sleep.

"S-s-so c-cold Sev."

Without a seconds hesitation William turned and walked over beside Fawkes' perch. The phoenix trilled as Severus passed him to open a hidden closet within the wall. He quickly removed one of his cloaks from inside and closed the door.

' _I am glad Albus brought this back from the last order meeting.'_ Severus thought as he gazed at the still shivering Harry Potter. Sev returned to the boys' side and draped him with the said cloak. The man then seated himself before Dumbledore's desk.

"You can show yourself Albus, I know you are here." A chuckle was all that was heard before the headmaster appeared once again behind his desk.

"Might I inquire as to why you are in my office barely clad at two a.m.?" Albus asked the man sitting across from him.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious by the state Harry is in, headmaster," Snape finished tiredly.

"Yes, well I had hoped my eyes were deceiving me due to the lateness of the hour," Albus sighed heavily.

"Well it is most certainly not a trick of your eyes, Dumbledore. Harry's bloodlust dreams have started. We have less then two weeks to complete the ceremony. I fear it may be even worse than that though. I hope I am wrong about this but it looks as though the fledgling fever has started. If it has, that gives us less then a week!" Severus ranted.

As Albus listened to his potions master he was keeping a close eye on the last surviving Potter.

At that moment Harry began thrashing about whimpering in pain. The Gryffindor then said something too low for human ears to catch. Severus heard it though and it was enough to make his breath hitch and his heart race.

The words Harry had mumbled were, "Sev, please don't leave me… I love you."

Harry!" Severus cried out, instantly lunging from his seat to the young Gryffindor's side.

Dumbledore became very worried then as Harry continued to thrash about.

"Severus, what is wrong with Harry? What is happening to him?"

"Well, headmaster, it would appear that Harry's body is metabolizing my vampiric blood faster then even I thought possible," the potions master was looking more and more worried with each passing moment.

"Ah, I see, so he's not supposed to be sweating blood then."

The potions master rolled his eyes in response as he once again took Harry into his arms. He then sat down in the seat where Harry had just been lying. Though the young man was still thrashing around in Williams embrace, Snape spared the older man a glance as if to warn him not to speak. Then in a quiet voice laced with fear he said. "Once I do this, there will be no turning back, nature will take its course and there will be no resisting it. Forgive me Harry… for taking away your time to get used to me.

Dumbledore saw Severus steel himself in order to do what he had to as he said one last thing to Harry. "But I would much rather have you alive to hate me, than dead because of Me."

For the first time in a great many years Albus Dumbledore was confused. Because of the many laws protecting the vampire ways no one except the vampires and changelings themselves knew how this ceremony was carried out and they were forbidden to speak of its goings on. _'What on earth? Is he going to turn him right here before my very eyes! He must know that to do so and be caught would mean certain death for both he and Harry.'_

Before Dumbledore could voice his concern however Severus exposed his fangs and bit soundly into a vein in his right wrist. At first Snape thought he was going to have to pry Harry's lips apart and force him to drink, but then he heard him speak.

"Sev, make it stop. Make the pain stop. It hurts so much."

I know Harry and I will, but you have to trust me. You must drink no matter how bad it may taste okay?"

"Okay Sev I trust you." came Harry's tired reply. Severus couldn't help the pang of disappointment at Harry's words. ' _What happened to I love you? Stop this William! You cannot afford to worry about whether or not Harry really does love you. Besides even if he doesn't love you, now you will have an eternity to change his heart…_

Bringing himself out of his thoughts Severus removed his left hand from the wound it was covering on his right arm. He now allowed the bittersweet nectar to flow down his heart's slender throat. Once his loves tremors had stopped, Severus sealed his wound.

Severus soon looked up into Dumbledore's calculating gaze.

"Headmaster, Harry will need to stay with me for the next two days. Can you help us out in this Albus? I promise by the time Tuesday rolls around this problem will be solved," Severus explained.

"Minerva and I shall think of something. just take young Harry and finish what you started. Oh and just be prepared to explain all of this on Wednesday," Dumbledore stated firmly.

Snape merely nodded as he scooped Harry up and flooed back to his chambers so that they could rid his love of at least this threat to his life…

"Severus where are we?" Harry's groggy voice broke into the potions master's very troubled thoughts.

"We're in my bedroom, Harry," the vampire answered calmly.

 _'Oh no, did we… was my dream real!'_ Harry gave himself the once over and quickly realized that he was no longer in his school robes. No, he was dressed in a pair of blue striped pajama bottoms and a matching long sleeved button up top. Harry blushed as he thought, ' _I really hope he used magic to get me out of my robes. If my memory serves me I had a wet dream. Christ, Harry, you have got to get control of yourself! I mean one dream of the man in a pair of tight black jeans without a shirt on should not be enough to make you … well you just have to stop these thoughts! Remember, he sees you as a student, nothing more.'_

 _"_ Don't worry, Mister Potter, Harry, while we were in the headmaster's office you began to run a very high fever. I brought you back here so that we could, well, break your fever completely, Harry," Severus explained. Harry noticed that the potions' master seemed very nervous.

"Break the fever totally? What does that mean professor?" Harry asked.

Severus sighed, "Well Harry, the dream you had of attacking Ron is called a bloodlust dream. This is a sign that the vamporic change is close at hand. Then, usually about three weeks after these dreams occur, something called the fledgling fever sets in. This fever consists of two parts. You went through the first part in the headmaster's office, Harry."

Severus was pleased to see that so far Harry seemed to be taking this news well. He took a deep breath and continued, "So, the first part of the fledgling fever, that you have completed, is called blooding. Don't ask me why it's called that because no one knows. The only thing I can tell you is that the only way to stop the rise in body temperature is for the victim to receive blood directly from an elder vampire usually the fledgling's creator. Once the blood is taken into the bloodstream the body begins to flush out the toxins of the human dietary system. Some toxins come from meat and all salts are flushed out. This cleansing of the body is the second part of the fledgling fever and completes the second stage in the Vamporic change. The third and final stage of changing has three parts."

"The first part is the blood call. This is where our blood will pull us to one another or 'call' for us to finish what we started. At Harry's questioning gaze Severus sighed and told the boy flat out, "We will become aroused and want to have sex with each other Harry."

"Oh," was Harry's only intelligible answer as he turned a deep magenta.

"In the second part two things will happen," Severus went on. "One, your fangs will emerge and two you will bite the first person you see." Upon hearing this Harry paled considerably. His fear quickly turned to anger when he heard Severus' husky laugh.

"Damn it William Severus Snape this is not a laughing matter!" Harry shouted at his potion's master. "This means that no one is safe from me! N-no one I could very well b-b-bite Ron," when Harry finished saying this he began to cry as he had done so many times this day.

"Relax Harry, I plan to be the only person you see until the change is completed and I have already cleared it with the headmaster, so don't worry," Severus explained to Harry.

"But Severus, what if…I don't want to hurt you," Harry said, while chewing his bottom lip from worry. Once again Severus laughed. Harry glared at the man.

"Potter, I am an ancient who is more than capable of dealing with one such as yourself. Now shut up and let me finish my explanations so we can get some sleep before the night is over, okay? Now, the last thing that is to happen will be the consummation," William finished with a sigh.

"HUH," Harry couldn't believe his luck, "Do you mean that we…that is to say do you mean we get to make love Sev?" There, he had done it he had asked the question that had plagued his mind since he had awakened on this very messed up day. Now all that was left was to hear Severus' answer. It was at this precise moment that Harry realized that he had lied earlier in the day, not only to Severus and the Headmaster but also to himself. The fact of the matter was that Harry would let his potions master have his virginity. **Gladly.** If only the man's answer were yes…

Harry swallowed. "Se-Severus why are you smirking?" the teen asked nervously. Wicked laughter was the only response that met the Gryffindor's ears. Harry swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in his throat as Severus began to follow the trail his hands had made earlier, this time with his lips, tongue and teeth. This trail started at the junction of the neck and shoulder. Harry shuddered as William nipped at that place and began to scrape his teeth across the place where his pulse beat the strongest. This action caused the seeker's pulse to leap and then begin to race.

The teen sucked in air through his teeth. Severus laughed once more which caused his fangs to scrape Harry's pulse point again. Instinct overpowered the Gryffindor then as he dug his heels into the mattress and pushed himself up into Severus.

"Ow that bloody well hurt!" Harry cried out in surprise. His cries of surprise and pain were soon replaced with moans of what can only be described as passion and need. Severus was lost the moment his fangs submerged themselves within Harry's jugular vein. The potions master froze.

Using all his willpower, Severus forced his mind back to lucidity so he wouldn't drink Harry's blood too soon. Instead he stilled himself completely. ' _SHIT, SHIT! I bit him when I should have let him make the first move. I did not even get the chance to explain that our fangs produce a natural muscle relaxant to help with the pain of the conversion as well as the first bite. I didn't explain that the first bite must be deep enough to scar or the mating will not be recognized by the clan.'_

"Sev, do something! I need you to do something!" Harry cried out in a passion filled voice as he began to run his hands up and down Severus' back. ' _Ah obviously the final stage has begun, '_ Severus thought with relief as he finally gave into his instincts and slowly began to take his love's life elixir into his system. Severus knew that if he was totally honest with himself, he wanted Harry Potter with every fiber of his immortal being. He also knew that the blood call had very little to do with it. True it did play a part in it, but he had wanted the seeker since the Gryffindor's fifth year at Hogwarts. So one could only expect the potions master's cock to come to life as a response to Harry's mewling sounds of ecstasy as Severus took sustenance from him.

Drawing back, the Slytherin head of house sealed the neck wound, with a flick of his tongue. Harry cried out at the loss of intimate contact. "Relax for me Harry I promise you will never forget this night, our private tutoring session." These words caused the boy who lived to shiver from head to toe. It was not the words alone that caused this reaction, but also the fact that as Sev told Harry this, he had slipped up onto the seventh year's body in order to begin licking and sucking upon his ear. The potions master, while still suckling his soon to be lovers ear reached down with his long slender fingers and began to unfasten the small buttons on the pajama top he had magicked the Gryffindor into. As soon as they were all unfastened the elder man let the cotton material be peeled slowly back as he placed feather light teasing kisses upon the newly exposed skin until he reached Harry's nipples. Once there, he took one into his mouth and suckled it until it was a hardened nub. He then began to pinch the other none too gently. When Harry opened his mouth to cry out Severus covered it roughly in a passion filled kiss.

William once again let his hands roam over the younger male's body. Harry moaned loudly and arched up into Severus' hand forcing it to come in contact with his aching erection. Severus broke the kiss abruptly to gaze down at the treasure beneath him. ' _Oh Harry, my Harry, I have dreamed of doing this and so much more to you, but I must be sure that you know_ _what this entails for I have no bloody intention of letting you go after tonight.'_

"Harry love, I'll say this once and only once. If you do not wish for me to continue this, you must tell me so now and I will leave. This very important, Harry. Once we make love I will claim you as my mate. Think carefully on this, Harry, because there is no divorce within vampire society," having said what needed to be said, the potions master waited with bated breathe to hear Harry's response.

Harry was lost within his own passion and desire for the man now above him. He had just given himself over to the passion he was now feeling and the greasy git also known as his potions professor had the nerve to stop his ministrations. He gave the man a lust filled glare.

"Oh god damn it, Severus Snape! I - to hell with ethics and propriety! I want you, all of you for all time and I have for a while now, I've just been afraid to tell you. So I will only tell you this once," green eyes looked into obsidian ones, "so help me Merlin, Severus, if you stop this now I will kill you. Oh and just so you know that was not a threat it was a promise. Please do it Sev, make me yours forever, please!"

Severus could hardly believe his ears. Harry wanted him! Not needing another word of encouragement the ex-death eater resumed his previous activities. The Gryffindor let out a gasp of surprise as the older mans tongue dipped just below the waist band of Harry's pyjama bottoms and licked along the underside to catch a stray bead of sweat.

"Hurry up Sev, I'm dying here!" As if to push his point the seeker began to wriggle his hips in desperation. When the potions master showed no signs of hurrying Harry decided to take a chance. With both hands he gripped William's hair and tugged his body up until his lips were a hairs breath away from Harry's. The Gryffindor then leaned up and forward to claim Severus' in an inexperienced but passionate kiss. As he broke away, he began to grind his hips into Severus'. "Pants... off, now PLEASE! Severus."

Severus could tell by the tone in his young lover's voice that Harry was close. Severus chose not to delay any longer; he slowly peeled away the last of Harry's constricting garments. Severus let out a low, almost animalistic moan of pure lust. Before him, Harry lay completely nude radiating his need. Severus licked his lips as he bent down to kiss the tip of Harry's engorged penis. When Harry gasped Severus took the opportunity to take all of Harry into the warm cavern of his mouth. Harry thrust up automatically into Severus' mouth only to be rewarded with the light scraping of teeth on his way back down.

"Oh, oh yes, Sev, gods you feel so good," Harry purred as his head began to thrash from side to side on the bed. Severus smiled to himself as Harry thrust forward and back in his lovers' mouth. With each of the seekers thrusts Severus sucked in and pulled his head back. These actions formed a vacuum around the students cock.

Harry felt as though he were going to melt. Severus wanted to taste Harry, to see him lose control to passion. This thought prompted him to cup and start to play with Harry's balls. "Ah ahhh Severus I'm going to..." and with one final thrust Harry came into the older man's eager mouth. Severus swallowed every bit of Harry and came up to kiss his neck. Once there he felt Harry's fangs pierce his own.

Snape could do nothing save cradle Harry to his neck and encourage him to drink from him. Harry did so with fever. Snape noted that as Harry drank he began to grow hard once more. _'Merlin bless teenage hormones.'_ Severus decided to help Harry along a bit by stroking him. Once Harry was fully erect Severus cast a lubricating charm upon himself and slid slowly over Harry's shaft growling as he went.

"SEV!" Harry cried out as he felt himself swallowed whole by an entirely new and wondrous type of heat. Severus sat still in a pleasant shock at the feel of his love inside of him. He did not have to wait long before Harry began to move in and out of him.

"Oh gods Severus, What do I do now?" Harry whimpered. With Severus' help, Harry was able move so that he was now on top. "Now Harry you can move at your own pace," Severus explained in a lust ridden voice. So move Harry did and before too long both Harry and Severus' breath was coming in short pants.

"Oh yes, Harry that's it." The seeker lost control as his lover's walls clamped around him when Sev's orgasm hit. With two more powerful thrusts Harry followed his lover over the edge. Harry then melted, still panting into Sev's waiting embrace.

The lovers lay silent in one anothers arms for quite some time. That is until Severus brought Harry's lips down to meet his in a tender kiss. "I love you Harold James Potter and I promise from this day forward to protect you in any way I can."

Tears were now forming in the Gryffindor's eyes. "I love you too William, until now I have just been afraid to say it out aloud."

Harry snuggled deeper into Severus' arms and for the first time since his godfather's demise he felt as though life were worth living.

' _With Severus' love I now have the strength to defeat lord Voldemort. Oh yes he will no longer hurt the ones that I love.'_

_End part one_

 


End file.
